This application relates to the art of switches and, more particularly, to miniature switches.
Small switches used with printed circuit boards or the like are very difficult to assemble because the various tiny parts are difficult to handle. The performance of such switches also deteriorates due to deposits on the contacts.
It would be desirable to have a miniature switch which was very simple to assemble and very reliable in operation.